Efie
by DarkandLightEeve
Summary: My first attempt at Creepypasta. A tale of a girl with Pokemon Diamond, and her Espeon and how it changed, into the monster from her imagination. Sorry is it's not a good as others.


"Katie." I looked up from my picture that I had been drawing. My mom stood in the doorway to my room. She was dressed up, since she was going to a party. "The girls are asleep. Do not wake them up. Got it?" I nodded, smiling. She had been working hard and she had earned this time off. She smiled back and left. I looked down and the art I had been working on. It was black-furred Espeon with blood-red eyes. I added a evil smirk on her face and a torn-apart Pokemon in the background. Happy with how it looked, I labeled it "Efie." and picked up my DS with Pokemon Diamond in it. When the menu came up I hit '' continue''. My trainer's sprite was it the lobby of the Pokemon League ware I had saved. I checked my team quickly. My level 70 Umbreon, level 69 Espeon, level 96 Infernape, level 80 Flareon, level 82 Leafeon, and a empty spot. My brother, who played Pearl, had a Palkia that he said he found after he beat the Elite Four. As I had all 8 badges, I was gonna defeat the Four and see if I could find Dialga. I walked over to the guard and showed him my badges and he let me past. However, as I was going past him, I could have sworn I heard a small voice come from ,my DS's speakers. ''Beware.'' I shrugged it off, thinking that it was a warning from the guard since the Four were so hard to beat. It was only when I started the battle against Flint that the odd stuff stared. He sent out his Infernape and I sent out my first Pokemon, which _should _have been Umbreon. To my surprise, it was Leafeon. And for some reason, it wouldn't let me switch Pokemon. Sighing, I had Leafeon use Leaf Storm. Somehow it took out _HALF OF INFERNAPE'S HP! _Now explain how that's even possible. Shrugging that off , I winced a bit as Leafeon was KO'ed by a Blast Burn from Infernape. My Espeon came out next. After ten minuets, almost my entire team was Ko'ed. Luckily, Flint was on his last Pokemon as well. My Espeon used Swift, KO'ing his Magmortar. I sighed with relief and headed down to the Pokemon Center downstairs. After my Pokemon were healed, I went over to the PC and switched my Flareon with my Vaporeon. Off the island, I walked around until a Pokemon appeared. It was a Pidgey. I send out Espeon and she won. As I walked, suddenly the screen that shows up when your Pokemon evolves came up, except, I had no Pokemon that could evolve. My Espeon's sprite come on the screen and the pixels began to swirl around. As they settled into place, I felt my heart skip a beat. It was _Efie_. My Espeon was gone and _Efie _was here instead. I honestly had no idea how to react. Efie was a psycho killer Espeon from my imagination. And now she was on my team. A speech bubble popped up with the words '' How do I look?'' and the options , '' Awesome/Beautiful/Awful/ Ugly.'' I found myself picking ''Beautiful,'' since that was the truth. ''Thank you lady trainer.'' Two days later, I was playing my Diamond game and a trainer challenged me to a battle. As Efie was at the head of my party, she came out first. His first Pokemon, a Tyranitar, came out. I was a bit nervous. True, I had beat the Elite Four and had found and caught Dialka, but I had never battled a Tyranitar before. Efie used Psybeam, but when it came time for Tyranitar to attack, it said and I quote, '' Tyranitar is to afraid to attack!'' I stared to freak. I had read many a Creepypasta were something like this had happened. As I kind of expected, Efie won. But instead of the regular text that came up after the other Pokemon fainted, it said '' Tyranitar has died!'' Died. It said Tyranitar died. I went to press the power button, intending to stop this before it got to the point that Efie would start killing people and Pokemon, but a seen began to play. It showed Efie turning to face my sprite, a evil smirk on her face, me running thru the forest, a look of pure terror on my face. Efie leaping above me, a slash of red, and my sprite's head rolling of her shoulders. I let out a scream and flung my DS across my bedroom. It collided with the wall, shattering. I curled up, sobbing. That was two years ago. It's my birthday. The gift from my mom is a DS2 and a copy of Pokemon Y. I plug in the small chip, felling the same rush of excitement that had flooded me when I played Diamond for the first time. Instead of the mascot Pokemon sequence, what appeared was a pare of blood-red eyes and a voice come from the speakers. '' Welcome back, lady trainer.

** The end. **This is my first attempt at a Creepypasta so I hope you like it. This idea came to me while I was drawing. I do not have a copy of Pokemon Y, or a DS2. I have never actually had a DS of my own, or a Pokemon game, so I had to do some research for this. I do not own Pokemon.


End file.
